


Chapped Lips and Soft Kisses

by Eve_Applebottom



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Aziraphel can resist everting but Crowley, Biting, Bratty Crowley (Good Omens), Clueless Aziraphale (Good Omens), Couch Cuddles, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Temptation, Crowley unsure, Cuddles, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Finger kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gentle Kissing, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Light Smut, Lots of kissing, M/M, Nibbling, Other, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slightly - Freeform, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Temptation, Trying Not to Drive Too Fast, crowley needs reassurance, he's a brat when he's feeling confident, memories of pining, very slight dom aziraphale he's getting there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Applebottom/pseuds/Eve_Applebottom
Summary: Crowley's lips are getting chapped and Aziraphale tries to help.Crowley also wants Aziraphale to press him up against a wall and kiss him half senseless.Fluff with some mind smut.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 101





	Chapped Lips and Soft Kisses

Crowley ran his finger over his lips. Again. They were dry.

As someone who occasionally took the form of a serpent, Crowley was of course used to the idea that skin needed to shed. And in his serpent form it was something he rather enjoyed. Getting to slither out of the old, dry, dull skin to reveal a fresh, new and shining one. It felt wonderful, like a really good scrub. In his human form though...

His lips were dry and starting to get flaky and peel and it was annoying him. It was partly winter’s fault. The cold dry air and bitting winds dried out his skin, and as did most of the modern heating systems that humans used.

It was partly because he'd been biting and licking his lips. A lot. The whole not-apocalypse. The switching places with Aziraphale to trick heaven and hell, that had been more stressful that he was prepared to admit to the Angel. His Angel. Aziraphale.

Actually it was Aziraphale's fault his lips were in this state. Their relationship, it had changed. Neither had said it but, it was different now. There had always been looks, quick glances before eyes were averted. That had often led to him biting or licking his lips. There had been a lot more of those looks recently, and they had lingered.

Sometimes he would be watching the Angel doing, something, it didn’t matter what, rearranging his books, getting a bottle of wine he'd put by for a special occasion -and there seemed to have been a lot of excuses for 'special occasions'-, changing the record on his gramophone. Crowley would watch him and unbidden his tongue would flick along his lips. Aziraphale would turn, catch him looking. It made Crowley feel, well, not embraced, but defiantly something, when the Angel caught him looking. He would hold his gaze with a slight smile and Crowley would have to bite his lips.

And there had been touches too that followed the glances. They started small. Brushing against each other when walking. Fingers connecting when they clinked glasses. Crowley had wondered if maybe they were accidental until one night they'd been watching television at his flat. He didn't remember what. Arizaphale had been sitting primly on one side of the couch, Crowley sprawled on the other, he feet up on the seat, toes pointing towards the angel. And out of nowhere, an angelic hand had been placed on a demonic ankle. A wordless exchange had followed, one that could be summed up as _yes I would like to touch you and be touched_ and regular physical contact had been established. They'd even cuddled on occasion. And there had been kisses.

Kisses, quite a few of them now. Soft, gentle, sometimes almost chaste. Still testing, establishing the boundaries before they started expanding them. Crowley wouldn't have minded if there had been a few more, scratch that, A LOT MORE. Tones of them! And if the exploration had been a little less careful. He wanted to plunge right not the unknown. He wanted Aziraphale to push him up against a bookshelf and ravish his mouth -or the other way round, he was a switch. Messy makeouts in the Bentley. Gropping at each other on the sofa trying to remove jackets and waist coats but not willing to let their lips part. Teeth scratching along throats, hickeys and love bites, muffled moans. 

He hoped they might get there, but he'd go at his angel's pace. He didn't want to drive too fast and scare him. And maybe one day Aziraphale would pin him up against a wall. He'd kissed him after all. It only took 6,000 years...

He was musing on this while lounging on a chaise in the bookshop. Hopefully the angel would close up soon and they could brake out a bottle or two. If he was lucky he might even get another kiss. And if they both drank enough wine he might be emboldened to placing his hand on Aziraphale’s thigh, or even let his hand brush over an angelic hip or bum...

Quite a promising daydream was broke by the tinkle of a bell and the sound of the door being locked.

_Finally!_ Crowley stretched himself. He heard foot steps move about the shop and into the little back kitchen. _Probably putting away his mug. Wonder if he'll put the kettle on? Wouldn't say no to a cup..._

He was still stretching, hips and shoulders twisted is opposite direction when Aziraphale rounded a shelf and came into his eye line.

"Crowley! There you are! Have a nice nap?"

Crowley yawned. "You sound almost surprised, as if you didn't know I've been here for the last hour."

"Oh goodness me, has it been that long?" He sat himself on the end of the chaise, Crowley lifting his legs to make room for him before replacing them in the angel’s lap. One of Aziraphale’s hands rested lightly on Crowley's knee. It was nice but Crowley's serpent eyes had seen that while there was a piece of porcelain in the angel's other hand and it was not a tea cup. He also smelt, as well as the fimilure smell of the Angel, something else. Almond and rose?

He sat up about to ask what it was but the breath he'd planned to use for the question was stolen from him by the angel gently placing his soft lips on Crowley's chapped ones.

It was a gentle kiss, lips barely touching but still Crowley closed his eyes to savour it. As such he didn't see the angel remove his hand from the demon's knee and dip a finger into the little white dish he was holding. 

But he felt it when the kiss ended and the finger was placed on his lips. There was something on it. Something both smooth and gritty, smelling of almond and rose and, and coconut oil?

Crowley opened his eyes to give Aziraphel a questioning look but closed them as the angel began to rub his finger over Crowley's lower lip. 

Crowley sat perfectly still as the finger began to rub in slow circles on his lower lip. His tongue darted out as the scrub was spread in slow circles taking in his upper lips and covering all his mouth. Sugar. The gritting substance was sugar, mixed with coconut oil and rose and almond.

This was different to anything they'd done before. Aziraphale continued spreading it all over his mouth, gently softening and removing the dried dead skin. Another finger was added, moving back and further across his lips. He concentrate on the sensation. The slight scratch of the sugars, the glide of the oil, the gentle warmth and pressure of Aziraphale’s fingers.

His tongue flicked again to lick the tip of one of the fingers. They stilled against him lips and Crowley gave a small but more definite lick to the tip of the finger but just as he was about to give a third lick and try to take them into his mouth, they were removed.

He let out a small almost inaudible whine, opening is eyes, worried that, what every they'd been dong -he still wasn't sure exactly what Aziraphale had had in mind when he started doing this- he had tried to move it too fast. 

Aziraphale was smiling at him. He had a white handkerchief that he was using to wipe his fingers on. He then used the same handkerchief to gently wipe at Crowley's mouth, removing the sugar crystals and leaving them smooth. The sent of sugar and rose still lingered.

Crowley had closed his eyes during this ministration, so it came as a surprise when he again felt Aziraphale's fingers on his lips again.

He let out a gasp. The angels finger was slick with more soft oil, rubbing the moisturising emollient into his lips. The heat of his lips seemed to be melting is even move, he could feel it running all over his mouth, pouring onto his chin.

No longer able to be good and stay still -even though he hadn't been told to stay still- he started pressing kisses onto the pads of Aziraphel's fingers. The angel made a sound as Crowley's lips captured one of his fingers, sucking it just into his mouth, he let his teeth graze the tip.

He had planed to suck the finger all the way into his mouth - _in for a penny in for a pound_ \- but suddenly Aziraphale's own mouth was pressed against his. 

Crowley opened his eyes wide, arms cluching about Aziraphale to stop himself from falling. The Angel's own arm had come behind Crowley's back, his fingers needing circles into his flesh. The kiss was deeper than any they're shared before. The oil made their lips slide slickly against each other, mouths messy and hungry for more. Aziraphale suck on Crowley's lower lip with a soft moan.

Later Crowley would do a small victory dance about this but he was too caught up at the moments. 

Crowley pulled Aziraphale closer and soon he was on his back, arms full of soft, warm, beautiful angel, who was covering his mouth in kisses. He returned every kiss, trying to make each last just a little longer than the one before.

Finally Aziraphale pulled back, Crowley still trying to chase one last kiss.

"Well, I... that was..." The angel was flushed and seemed to be retreating from passionate to flustered as his face reddened. He paused, taking a deep breath, looking directly into the demon's eyes though his dark glasses which were slightly a ascue. "You taste very sweet." he said quietly.

Crowley straightened his sun glasses. "Are you seriously trying to tell me that that was just because you couldn't control your sugar cravings?!"

Aziraphale had fully retreated into flustered and tried to sit up, mumbling something about that not being what he meant but Crowley kept his arms wrapped around him.

"No, in all honestly Angel, we both know what trouble your need for a nibble can get you into, and while I mightn't mind being treated like a snack under certain circumstances -"

"I was just trying to say you're very nice to kiss! I'm sorry, I'm new to this, I shouldn't have said anything or done-"

Crowley placed a finger on Aziraphale's lips. They were still shining and wet. The oil had spread onto his cheek too and his chin. "Don't you dare say you shouldn't have done that. That is something I've been waiting for you to do." He let the angel sit up and rearranged himself. "Well not that exactly, not the sugar and the oil, I hadn't thought about that. But kissing like that." Aziraphale was still huddling in his fortress of flustered. Slowly Crowley removed his glasses and looked the angel right in the eyes, amber to blue, soul to soul. "I have been waiting for you to kiss me like that. And it had better be something you do again. And often."

Aziraphale, still flustered, smiled, and in a very Aziraphale manner patted Crowley's hand.

"Jolly good, understood. I will make a note of that."

Crowley sighed pretending to be exasperated to hid his grin as he slithered back on the chaise while Aziraphale rose to make a pot of tea and find the box set they're been watching together.

"What exactly was your thought process though?" He shouted to the kitchen. "With this?" He gestured to the small dish containing the scrub that had been left on the coffee table. He knew Aziraphale couldn't see it but the angel would know what he meant. 

"Oh." Came the angelic voice from the kitchen. "I'd seen that the weather had made your lips dry and though it might be annoying you. So I made you a lip scrub. I meant to hand it to you and explain, but I got, well I got a little bit.... well you are a temptation."

The fact the Aziraphale had noticed his dry lips had been irritating him and had wanted to help filled Crowley's heart so full he thought he might discorporate.

The angel returned with a tea tray. There was of course a plate of biscuits and it gave Crowley an only slightly wicked idea. He didn't normal eat biscuits but he picked one up as the Aziraphale sat down next to him, giving him what he hoped was a smouldering look though his sunglasses as he raised the cookie to his lips. 

"You know Angel, if you ever to find yourself in need of something to nibble on, I'm all the snack you need."

The angel looked mildly bemused, clearly not understanding in the slightest what Crowley was taking about.

"But we have biscuits. You're holding one as we speak."

Crowley crunched the biscuit. "Never mind."

"Maybe you can explain?"

"Maybe." replied Crowley as he munched. 

Aziraphale placed an arm around Crowley. "So what will be watch? Another Frazer or more of that murder thing with the subtitles?"

"Give me another kiss first, then I'll tell you."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the typos and spelling mistakes. I am chronically dyslexic among other this. If anyone out there knows someone who would be willing to be a beta/proof reader, I would very much appreciate it.
> 
> -Eve


End file.
